The movable arm rest which is the subject-matter of the present invention concerns many types of seats and in particular vehicle seats. It can be installed in particular between the two front seats of a motor vehicle.
Fold-up arm rests have long been known, which, as required by the users, can be disposed in a position of use or in contrast pivoted away in such a manner as not to constitute an obstacle to movement therepast or to impede using all the available space.
Arm rests of that kind do not include means for adjusting the position thereof, in dependence, for example on the size of the users. Thus a fold-up or possibly manually adjustable arm rest is generally not placed between the front seats of a vehicle as it can cause problems for the driver.
Research was carried on into the possibility of providing an arm rest which can be adapted to any type of seat and which permits the user to adjust it in dependence on his needs in a quick and precise manner, without effort and without distracting his attention, if appropriate, from driving a vehicle of any type.
Finally research was carried on into the possibility of providing a motorised control which is both precise, robust and silent, and which does not run the risk of being damaged by exceptional forces applied to the arm rest either in the course of operation of the motor or when the motor is stopped.